


First Impressions

by sparrowswing



Series: Overwatch Drabble Dump [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, F/F, First Meetings, Half-eaten Donut, This is how you get ants., Watchpoint Roof Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowswing/pseuds/sparrowswing
Summary: Brigitte has imagined her first meeting with gaming superstar and decorated veteran Hana Song dozens of times. This is not how things were supposed to go.





	First Impressions

Aside from her father’s workshop or the _amazing_ training facilities, Brigitte’s favorite spot in the Watchpoint was a hidden alcove on the roof that offered up a spectacular view across the ocean.

She sat in her alcove and watched as the Orca came in for landing, a few black marks across the hull showing signs of a fight. Brigitte wondered how the mission went, whether she would ever know what they were even doing out there. She considered running down to the hangar bay and introducing herself to her new team, but the idea of sitting for a while longer, enjoying her donut in peace, and maybe even watching the sunset seemed so much more appealing.

She lingered for a while, just enjoying the warm breeze and watching the seagulls, before finally opening the napkin and retrieving her donut. She smiled at it, excited for the special treat, and licked a bit of the powdered sugar from it just to savor the sweetness before taking a bite.

Delicious, savory-sweet fruitiness filled her mouth, and she closed her eyes, a happy hum drifting away on the wind as she slowly chewed.

This.

This was the type of thing that made life worth living.

Was it silly to work out so much, train so hard, just so she could enjoy small things like this and still have a body she could be proud of? A body capable of wearing her armor and swinging her mace and supporting other warriors? Maybe. But it was worth it.

She took her time between bites, staring out across the ocean, watching the sun sink lower toward the horizon. The breeze shifted, knocking loose a few tiny specks of sugar and scattering them across the roof. She glanced after them without much thought and then did a double-take once her brain had caught up.

Stepping lightly across the roof, her dark brown hair haloed in golden light from the setting sun, Hana Song approached Brigitte’s clearly not-so-secret alcove.

Brigitte’s heart sputtered and stalled.

D.Va herself! Here!

She should get up, say hello. She should introduce herself!

She frowned at her donut. In a panic, she stuffed the remaining half into her mouth, chewing as quickly as she could. Deep inside, a tiny voice cried out at all those calories she wouldn’t even get time to enjoy.

Hana finally reached her destination and knelt on the roof next to Brigitte. She beamed over at the newest addition to their team. “Hi! I’m D.Va.” She extended her hand in greeting.

Quickly brushing the sugar onto her pants, Brigitte reached out to shake hands. She swallowed compulsively – like she was actually going to open her mouth and try to talk around half a jelly donut! – and a puff of powdered sugar burst into her throat. Eyes widening comically, she choked and coughed.

As she coughed, she squeezed Hana’s hand hand enough for the smaller girl to squeak in pain. Hana drew back in alarm, instead reaching out to awkwardly pat Brigitte on the back. 

“Are you okay?”

Brigitte grabbed her napkin from where she’d stuffed it into her pocket and spat out the lump of half-chewed donut, that tiny voice in her mind calling out in sadness.

Hana produced a bottle of water, apparently from thin air, and handed it to her with an encouraging smile.

After half a bottle of water, the burning tickle of sugar subsided, and Brigitte finally offered a watery smile back to Hana. “I’m Brigitte. It’s nice to finally meet you.”


End file.
